Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer display pointing devices such as a mouse, and more specifically, to a smart pointing device having intelligence for providing user interface customization when employed with other devices not owned by a user including PCs, personal digital assistants, cell phones, etc.
Discussion of the Prior Art
It is often difficult for a person to use another person's personal computing device (PCs) as another person's PC most likely possesses a different set of customizations and default options than the first person.
It would be highly desirable to provide a system for customizing a PC for a user that includes a portable device that would retain that user's set of preferences and customizations and that may be employed to transfer the preferences and customizations to the PC that can recognize the portable device. Such customizations may include shortcuts on the desktop, bookmarks for browsers, the browser history, icon settings for applications, encrypted passwords for web sites, etc.
It would further be highly desirable to provide a system for customizing a PDA and cell phone for a user that includes a portable device that would retain that user's set of preferences and customizations and that may be employed for transferring the preferences and customizations to any PDA and cell phone that can recognize the portable device. Such cell phone customizations may include a set of phone numbers that would personalize the cell phone. As known to skilled artisans, PDA customizations may include power management settings, list of active applications, wireless service provider, etc.
It would additionally be highly desirable to provide such a portable device that retains a user's set of preferences and device customizations with wireless communication capability such that it may wirelessly connect with a recipient device such as a PC, PDA, cell phone etc.